Acupuncture is an old Chinese medical treatment by inserting needles into the living tissues for remedial purposes, especially for exciting a patient's nerve endings for curing the neuralgia pain.
A thermal acupuncture is performed by using an apparatus as shown in FIG. 1 which comprises a moxa (mugwort) needle M burned within a cup C and a handle H carried by an user, adapted to acupuncture the pain spot by covering the cup C on such a pain spot. However, it is quite inconvenient to burn and operate the central moxa needle for thermal acupuncture. Whenever the moxa is used up, it may become difficult to continuously supply a new moxa (an oriental medicine) especially in an area other then oriental states such as China, Japan, etc., and may therefore interrupt the acupuncture treatment.
The present inventors have found such phenomena and invented the present thermally-treated electronic acupuncturer.